


Жаркое солнце Гвадалахары

by Contesina



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Epistolary, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как бы жили и чем занимались наши герои в знойной Мексике двести лет назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Основные персонажи: донья Алисия Флорес, дон Педро Флорес (за кадром, возможно, в Бразилии), донья Диана Лопес, падре Карлос Агос, сеньорита Калинда, НМП (единственный исторический персонаж) и другие.

15 июня 1765 года,  
Гвадалахара, епископский дворец  
Донье Алисии Флорес

Учинилось нам ведомо, дочь моя, что пренебрегаешь ты своим супружеским долгом и светскими приличиями и ведешь себя столь непотребно, что приходится нам прибегать к пастырскому увещеванию. Не ты ли, донья Алисия, была верной женой? Я сам тебя венчал с доном Педро, и за пятнадцать лет с того дня не видел супруги преданнее. Как благочестиво ты воспитывала детей! Как послушна была мужу! Как покорно сносила укоры свекрови! Уже за одно это ты заслужила венец терновый на небесах. Каждое воскресенье я видел тебя на службе, и исповедовал, и причащал, и знаю, что никогда ты не думала ничего непристойного, и даже те книги по гражданскому праву, которые твой батюшка неизвестно зачем позволял тебе читать до замужества, ты больше не удостаивала взглядом. И подруг твоих упрекнуть было не в чем, и платья твои не отличались бесстыдством. Дочь моя Алисия, всегда ты была примерной супругой и добродетельной матерью, а что теперь?

Конечно же, арест дона Педро и несправедливое его заключение в узилище заставили тебя страдать, но ты переносила невзгоды с христианским смирением. Я видел, как ты денно и нощно молилась у распятия в тюремной часовне, и радовался за тебя. Конечно же, выдвинутые ему обвинения могли временно пошатнуть твою веру в супруга, ибо взяточничество и распутство встречаются у нас не так уж редко, увы, но сие отмаливается слезами верных жен, а вот колдовство — это обвинение серьезное. Если бы оказалось правдой то, что дон Педро пытался извести губернатора, не сносить ему головы. Но раз обвинения в колдовстве сняты, чего тебе желать? Сам губернатор наградил его почетной миссией обустроить наши новые земли, отнятые у индейцев — и тем отдал эти земли в его власть, так чего же боле? А что он уехал, прихватив два сундука с золотом, совершенно справедливо, ибо разве можно начинать освоение земель с пустыми руками?

Тебе же, дочь моя, следовало прилежно печься о детях и хозяйстве и снова собирать богатства, а не появляться в обществе, как ни в чем не бывало, да еще и посещать дом нотариуса. Разве пристало благородной даме ходить к нотариусу? Да еще с такой незавидной репутацией, как Давидо Лопес? Разве не известно тебе, что о Лопесе идет слава разрушителя многих дворянских семей? Разве не по его губительному совету донья Инес ушла в монастырь, а оттуда сбежала в Квебек? Разве не он добился расторжения брака сеньоры Анны, да еще сумел ей вернуть приданое, и только на том глупом основании, что брак-де не был свершен плотски? Да, мужу ее было семьдесят лет, но через пару месяцев супружеской жизни все еще могло бы и получиться, и если бы не коварный Давидо, которого покойные родители, не иначе как в помрачении разума, назначили опекуном юной сеньоры Анны, то жили бы они в достойном браке, а не нарушали благочестие нашего прекрасного города. Заклинаю тебя, дочь моя, отринь советы Давидо, не иди у него на поводу. Подозреваю я, что и другие твои начинания — его рук дело. Что за странная прихоть — держать у себя в поместье индианку, да еще считать ее подругой? Да будет тебе известно, дочь моя, что с этой индианки и началось распутство дона Педро. Прогони ее прочь, пока не затуманила твой разум и не помрачила веру, ибо не уверен я, что она христианка. Ходят слухи, что под покровом ночи выпархивает она летучей мышью из окна и кружит над собором, а затем оборачивается демоницей и в образе соблазнительном посещает солдатские казармы. Не могу тебе сказать, дочь моя, не нарушив тайны исповеди, какие греховные сны она внушает нашим бравым солдатам! Истинно она сосуд зла! И опасаюсь я, как бы в свои волхвования не включила она твое имя.

А как радовался я, когда узнал, что ты завела дружбу с моей сестрой! Уж она непоколебима в вере и умеет отличить агнцев от козлищ. И соблазны разбиваются о стены ее монастыря, как волны о берег. Дабы не перехвалить, признаю, что донья аббатиса слегка своевольна (ибо это наша фамильная черта), но выпускает на свободу свой неукротимый нрав только тогда, когда опасности подвергается святая мать церковь или ее земные владения. Я был счастлив, полагая, что ты последуешь советам доньи Дианы, но надежды мои не оправдались. Что я слышу в городе? Что ты, презрев честь семьи, открыто принимаешь у себя в поместье неженатого кабальеро, не связанного узами дружбы или родства ни с тобой, ни с доном Педро! Или ты не ведаешь, какова его репутация? Дон Гильельмо Гардинеро — один из самых блестящих кабальеро Гвадалахары, этого у него не отнять, со связями при дворе и туго набитой мошной, и любая девица из знатной семьи почитала бы за счастье сделаться его законной женой, но не подобает замужней одинокой женщине приближать его к себе. Если верны те слухи, коих водится в изобилии в светских гостиных, то на его счету немало разбитых сердец, что очень прискорбно, и публичных скандалов с обманутыми мужьями, что уж совсем недопустимо. Разве может такой, как он, сравниться с доном Педро? Тем более что дон Педро — твой муж. Откажи дону Гильельмо от дома, не навлекай на себя пересуды кумушек, ибо сколько я ни проповедую с кафедры, злоязычность их не уменьшается, и видно, на роду написано мне воевать с дурными сплетнями, и меня как-то раз не пощадили, заклеймив любовь к семейному попугаю, и… Я отвлекся, дочь моя, воодушевленный твоими невзгодами.

И скажи на милость, отчего ты противишься призванию дочери своей Грасиэлы? Она послушна и набожна, и ежели решила уйти в монахини, то украсит собой любой монастырь. К чему говорить, что она еще мала для такого? И младше ее уходили к Господу, а ты все твердишь, что она незрела умом и раскается в принятом решении? Зрелость ума она приобретет в монастыре со строжайшим уставом, там в заключении за высокими стенами она в молитве и созерцании проведет свои дни, искупая наши грехи, и в таком похвальном одиночестве отречется от суетных занятий. Ибо я слышал, что по твоему недогляду она как-то раз выскользнула из ворот поместья и убежала на языческие танцы к метисам! Хорошо, что совесть заставила ее покаяться во грехе, но разве не следовало тебе быть дома и следить за дочерью, а не сидеть у Лопеса, размышляя, как выгоднее продать маис и куда вложить деньги? И только милость Божья уберегает сына твоего Закарию от следования дурному примеру. Что скажет дон Педро, возвратясь из славных трудов?

Что касается распрей со свекровью, то совет мой — смирение. Донья Хакоба ослеплена материнской любовью, но она тверда в вере и много жертвует на нужды церкви. Не осуждай ее, не оборотившись и сперва не посмотрев на себя.

Ах да, и еще одна новость, наполнившая меня возмущением: правда ли, что твой брат, дон Эухенио Каванос, прибудет на днях в Гвадалахару? Ежели так, то твой первейший долг — закрыть перед ним двери дома и запереть сердце свое от родственных чувств, так как сообщили мне из Мехико, что там он прославился поведением столь непристойным, что мне не пристало об этом писать, а тебе не пристало о нем читать. Поверь мне на слово, ждет его геенна огненная и черти с вилами. Поэтому не пускай его на порог и не поощряй его появление в обществе. А я уж обрушусь с церковной кафедры на нечестивца, не называя его имени, конечно, дабы не позорить твое семейство.

Засим призываю тебя, дочь моя Алисия, обдумать все мои разумные доводы и согласиться с ними. Я пекусь единственно о твоем благополучии, а твоя обязанность — следовать заповедям божьим и светским.

Благосклонный к тебе  
Диего Родригес де Ривас,  
епископ Гвадалахары

Notabene: писано рукою моею собственною во гневе.


	2. Chapter 2

17 июня 1765 года,  
Гвадалахара, паласио Флорес

Его преосвященству епископу Гвадалахары

Высокочтимый дон Диего,

С удивлением я ознакомилась с вашим письмом. Я ожидала найти в нем слова духовной поддержки и опоры, чтобы черпать из них терпение в час моих бедствий, а вместо этого увидела одни лишь обвинения. И нелепые к тому же, должна заметить. И нет никого, кто бы защитил меня, бедную соломенную вдову.

Поэтому приходится с твердостью отвечать на обвинения самой, и да простит меня ваше преосвященство, если я покажусь дерзкой.

Прежде всего, вы говорите, что я отшатнулась от мужа и больше не поддерживаю его начинания. Видит Бог, когда губернатор бросил мужа в темницу по нелепому обвинению в колдовстве, я была на его стороне, ибо дон Педро всегда был послушен церкви и в мыслях не держал верить во что-то иное. Мессу он не пропускал, исповедовался часто, как то вашему преосвященству известно, ведь вы его исповедовали, а всякие индейские предрассудки неизменно встречал смехом и говорил, что верит в Господа и королевскую власть. Поэтому я ни на миг не усомнилась в его правоте.

Что же касается обвинений в распутстве и взяточничестве, кои вы так легко отметаете, словно нестоящие, то удивляюсь я, ваше преосвященство. Вы человек церкви и знаете, что прелюбодеяние и стяжательство отнесены к семи смертным грехам, и тяжесть их падет на душу человеческую, а снять их можно только суровой епитимьей, которой вы на дона Педро так и не наложили. Возможно, дон Педро и раскаялся, но в глазах Господа он все еще грешник, а я не могу рисковать своей бессмертной душой и душами моих детей, даруя ему полное прощение, пока он официально не примирился со святой церковью. Но будьте уверены, ваше преосвященство, невзирая на все перечисленное, я остаюсь ему верной и хорошей женой.

И как таковая хорошая жена, не могу допустить, чтобы мои дети пошли по миру, даже если губернатор милостиво наградил дона Педро почетной миссией освоения новых земель. Да, конечно, такое предприятие сулит неплохие доходы в будущем, а то и вовсе звание управителя этих земель, но пока этот час не настал, я не могу позволить, чтобы сундуки моих детей опустели. Тем более что Грасиэле понадобится приданое, а Закарии нужно будет поддерживать свое положение в обществе.

И пользуясь случаем, прошу ваше преосвященство отписать моему мужу и напомнить о его супружеском долге, так как он, воодушевившись успехами на новом поприще, совсем перестал интересоваться семейными делами. За прошедший год я получила от него только два письма, в последнем из которых он серьезно размышлял над прожектом в Бразилии. Заклинаю вас отговорить дона Педро от таких необоснованных мечтаний, иначе я откажу ему от супружеского ложа, буде он вернется и пока не покается в прегрешениях. Здесь я тверда и непоколебима.

И раз я завела речь о состоянии моих детей, то позвольте и сказать и о сеньоре Давидо Лопесе. Потому и посещаю его сама, что дон Педро наводит порядок в новых землях или даже уже в Бразилии, в этих непролазных джунглях, а мне приходится якшаться с многими людьми неблагородного происхождения. Справедливости ради, следует заметить, что дурная репутация сеньора Давидо преувеличена. По отношению к донне Анне он только исполнял свой долг, возложенный на него родителями сеньориты, а донья Инес сама убежала в Квебек, без чьей-либо подсказки. Вы разве не слышали, что там она вышла замуж за коменданта форта и унаследовала приличную сумму от бабушки-француженки? Кстати, значительную толику этой суммы она собиралась пожертвовать на нужды вашего епископата.

И как вы, человек божий, могли поверить в столь недостойные слухи о сеньорите Калинде? Во-первых, отец ее был вождем племени, так что по положению своему в индейском обществе она могла бы равняться с нами. Конечно, нам не подобает обращать внимание на происхождение таких людей, но я считаю, что это тоже следует учитывать. Во-вторых, святой отец, разве вы не знаете, что с самого первого дня, что она проживает у меня в доме, она выразила желание принять Христа и столь преуспела в этом желании, что может наизусть читать Святое Писание. В таких трудах наставником ее является падре Карлос Агос, которого вы сами рекомендовали моему семейству как вашего племянника и всецело набожного человека. Падре близко к сердцу принял наставление сеньориты Калинды на путь истинный, и не далее как позавчера я восприяла ее от святой купели, тем самым став ей крестной матерью. Падре Карлос усердно занимается с ней чтением и письмом, и я знаю, что они часто засиживаются допоздна в ее комнате, повторяя псалмы, так как у нее и за полночь горит свеча. Разве это не доказательство ее преданности вере? Спросите у падре, и вы удивитесь, каким пламенем новообращенной горит ее душа. А что касается обвинений в волхвовании, то, как я уже сказала, часто с ней засиживается падре Карлос, и к тому же я строго-настрого приказала, следуя вашему совету, обрызгивать святой водой ворота поместья каждый вечер перед отходом ко сну. Неужели вы полагаете, что сеньорита Калинда смогла бы преодолеть силу святой воды и вылететь вон? Да к тому же к солдатам. Ваше преосвященство, да она даже не знает, в какой стороне находятся казармы, там же грязно.

Отвечая на еще одно ваше замечание, а именно о доне Гильельмо, скажу, что оскорблена до глубины души. Я останусь верна мужу, даже если ему суждено пропасть в лесах Бразилии навеки, а дружбу нашу с доном Гильельмо не след пятнать нечистыми подозрениями. Ведь вам прекрасно известно, что наши семьи дружны уже несколько поколений, и нас помолвили в колыбели, но поскольку дон Гильельмо отправился ко двору короля, то предусмотрительно дал семье свободу решать, кому отдать мою руку, буде он задержится там дольше, чем ожидал. Как человек чувствительный к чести, он не мог допустить, чтобы я ославила семью, оставшись старой девой. И могу сказать откровенно, что после его недавнего возвращения из Испании я почла долгом возобновить дружеские отношения с ним, дабы не прервать ту нить уважения и почтения, что существовала между нашими домами уже много лет. К тому же, как вы сами похвально указали, его связи и положение в обществе безупречны. А сплетням о бесчестном поведении я не верю. Кто их распускает, ваше преосвященство? Не хочу опускаться до уровня этих кумушек, но не донья ли Патрисия? И не она ли изобрела эту побасенку о моей Грасиэле? Но верить ей нельзя, так как уже три года мы ведем тяжбу за пахотные земли на границе наших владений, и только поэтому мне приходится в этом году жертвовать на церковь меньше, чем раньше — уж слишком много денег и сил отнимает судебный процесс. Так что верить ей нельзя ни на грош.

И прошу также не слушать злые языки, что треплют доброе имя моего брата! Эухенио — сама добродетель, и за книгами не видит света. Учеба в Саламанке закалила его дух и тело, и он неподвластен земным радостям. А те, кто утверждают иначе, злостные наветчики, и пусть выступят против него открыто, и он сразу же даст им отпор. Я не говорю, что он будет драться на дуэли, так как без пяти минут духовному лицу это нельзя делать, но он отметет все обвинения. Ваше преосвящество, я знаю, в чем его подозревают, и это страшный грех. И говорить о таком — тоже страшный грех, разве не так? Эухенио сразу же по приезду нанесет вам визит, передаст приветы от епископа Саламанки, с которым он, как пишет, сдружился, и вы воочию убедитесь, какой он славный молодой человек.

Хотелось еще о многом написать, святой отец, но пришел управляющий, и пора заняться делами. В заключение еще раз молю вас не склонять слух свой к неправдивым сплетням, а пребывать в уверенности, что я навеки остаюсь

вашей покорной крестной дочерью  
Алисией Каванос де Флорес

Записка без даты, переданная через сеньориту Калинду

Донья Алисия,

жду вас под левым окном. Мое предложение прогуляться по полям остается в силе.

Преданный вам  
дон Гильельмо Гардинеро


	3. Chapter 3

17 июня 1765 года  
Гвадалахара, августинский монастырь Санта-Моника

Его преосвященству епископу Гвадалахары

Дорогой брат,

тебе опять свалилось на голову то распятие, что висит в гостиной над кушеткой? Иначе я никак не могу объяснить затмение, что на тебя нашло. Что вдруг ты вздумал писать донье Алисии наставительные письма? Не ты ли метал громы и молнии в дона Педро, когда ему предъявили нелепейшие обвинения в колдовстве? Конечно, если бы его обвинили в исполнении алхимических обрядов, дабы найти золото или занять должность вице-губернатора, я бы сама поверила, но связываться с индейскими ведьмами? Не его это методы. И возвращаясь к первому вопросу — зачем ты терзаешь донью Алисию? Душа ее под моей опекой, мы часто видимся и ведем полезные беседы, и могу заверить, что никаких скандалов с ней не предвидится. А то, что к ней наезжает дон Гильельмо… так он и меня навещает с визитами. Скакун у него, кстати сказать, отличный. Себе бы такого в упряжку кареты. И никаких скандалов он тоже не допустит, репутация доньи Алисии прежде всего. А ты своими нудными наставлениями только потеряешь пожертвования на церковь.

И зря ты взъелся на сеньора Давидо. На то он и нотариус, чтобы сталкиваться с самыми неприглядными сторонами рода человеческого. Но кому-то же нужно заниматься этими неблагодарными делами? Вспомни, батюшка, да упокоится он с миром, тоже вначале подумывал отдать нашего младшего в учебу к нотариусу. Что поделаешь! И не забывай, он не один на этом свете, ему нужно заботиться о племяннице. Ежели Господь наделил Катарину красотой, но не богатством, то ей следует обеспечить приданое. А девица у него подрастает послушная, вместе с приданым сразу же замуж возьмут, а вот без него… вспомни, как в свое время по этому поводу печалился батюшка, какие баталии нам пришлось выстоять с аббатисой! И говорила она, что берет меня в послушницы с такой нищей платой только из милости, а не из милосердия, и что из такой бедности мне никогда не достичь высот в монастыре. И где же теперь донья Илария? Мир ее праху, а я стала аббатисой, хотя в нашем доме есть монахини и побогаче, и познатнее, и приумножаю наши владения. Да и тебе, братец, удалось вознестись в епископы. Так что не суди малых сих, пусть каждый зарабатывает хлеб свой как может — если, конечно, не грабит честных людей на большой дороге.

Что касается сеньориты Калинды, то тут я несколько разделяю твои опасения, но не в части ее угрозы христианским душам солдат, а скорее плоти падре Карлоса. Пусть даст тебе отчет, действительно ли он столь занят ее наставлением на путь истинный, а то как бы она не сбила Карлоса с тропки целомудрия, сама того не ведая. Да, я знаю, ты всегда восклицал, что такого твердого в вере юношу еще поискать, но я ведь не в слабости его веры сомневаюсь, а в телесной устойчивости, которая в столь молодом возрасте еще не всегда подчиняется доводам разума. Во всем же остальном сеньорита Калинда — приличная и достойная девушка, и даже однажды помогла мне с запутанным случаем — помнишь ту послушницу, что увлекалась шитьем и была немного помешана на пуговицах? Когда она пропала, сеньорита Калинда выразила желание помочь ее найти, не поднимая шуму (все-таки знатное семейство), и мы с ней так быстро обыскали все места в городе, куда та могла бы податься, что уже к утру нашли нашу пропажу. Да если бы ей вздумалось поступить в монастырь в Мехико, я бы дала ей рекомендательное письмо. Но сеньорите Калинде больше нравится мирская жизнь, и не нам ее осуждать.

А что касается дона Эухенио, то каков бы ни был его нрав, связи его важнее. Иметь в друзьях хорошего знакомца епископа Саламанки нам сейчас очень кстати. Епископ в фаворе при дворе, и тебе не следует и далее оставаться его врагом. Забудь ты уже эту историю с бумажной фабрикой! Между вами целый океан, а вы уже десять лет как соревнуетесь в многословии, на которое наверняка ушло бумаги и чернил не меньше, чем такая фабрика произвела бы за все это время. И как знать, не по его ли наущению король не расширил тогда границы твоей епархии.

А дону Педро и вправду было бы полезно написать. Пусть он и не свят нравом, и донье Алисии я могу пожелать только стойкости и терпения и не видеть его подольше, но он как никто другой умел сдерживать порывы губернатора, пока не поплатился. Но поскольку ходят слухи (для других — слухи, а та истинная правда, я получила не далее как вчера письмо от доньи Изабеллы Тасьонес, а она знает всех при дворе), что губернатора король скоро сместит, то было бы неплохо дону Педро присутствовать в Гвадалахаре ко времени прибытия нового губернатора. Им должен стать дон Диего де ла Вега — что ты о нем знаешь? Донья Изабелла тоже в растерянности, кроме знатного рода и возвышенных идеалов у этого сеньора не водится никаких качеств, позволяющих стать губернатором, а полковник Уэрта может этим воспользоваться. Поэтому для соблюдения баланса пусть дон Педро покинет свои неосвоенные земли, Бразилию или еще какие джунгли и возвращается в родные края, вместе с ним нам будет легче справиться с новым положением. Тем более что война, которую полковник ведет с сеньором Элиасом де Оро, уже сидит у меня в печенках, и я скоро начну чертыхаться каждый раз, как вижу кого-то из них, чего не приведи Господь. С чего губернатору вообще взбрело в голову назначать сеньора Элиаса начальником канцелярии? Пусть дон Педро приедет и заберет своего дорогого приятеля подалее от полковника, а не то они подерутся прямо в церкви. И хоть бы дрались из-за дамы или земельных угодий, но они никак не сойдутся во взглядах на то, сколько в городе должно быть газет. Когда сеньор Элиас еще не был облечен властью, держался он куда как спокойнее и только строчил памфлеты то в защиту простых индейцев, то против них, но не пытался убедить в своих взглядах других. Как он уживется с новым губернатором, мне неведомо.

Хотела упомянуть еще о чем-то, но забыла, а меня ждут счета от продажи яблок. Прислать тебе еще корзину? В эдакую жару пить яблочный сидр — одно удовольствие, в чем заверяет тебя  
любящая сестра

Диана Родригес де Лопес,  
аббатиса монастыря Санта-Моника

 

Записка без даты, адресованная сеньорите Калинде и переданная через верную служанку

Я уже вернулся, вечером зайду и расскажу. Почему ты не сказала, что тебя хотели выдать замуж за этого висельника?

Карлос


	4. Chapter 4

19 июня 1765 года  
Гвадалахара, из паласио Флорес

Его преосвященству епископу Гвадалахары

Ваше преосвященство,

Благодарю вас за то, что почтили меня своим письмом, и полагаю первейшим долгом ответить на него незамедлительно по прочтению — и не моя вина, что получено письмо было два дня назад, а прочитал я его только сегодня, так как был в отлучке по неотложному делу — присутствовал при кончине одного из знатных вождей индейского племени, имя коего я здесь не напишу, дабы не давать повода для сплетен, а скажу вам при личной встрече. Кончина достойного мужа была истинно христианской (хоть он и совершил при жизни немало преступлений), можно ставить ее в пример всем нам, а приходу он завещал драгоценное кольцо, подаренное ему, если верить бытующей в племени легенде, одним из первых конкистадоров. Я повешу кольцо на статую Девы Марии в храме, чтобы каждый видел, как отступает язычество перед натиском истинной веры.

Возвращаясь к вашему письму, должен сказать, что понимаю вашу заботу о моей душе, а потому не почитаю выраженное в нем волнение за грозную отповедь. Когда донья Алисия попросила меня взять на себя труд и наставить сеньориту Калинду на путь истинный, выведя ее из языческого невежества, я с радостью откликнулся на это предложение, как должен был сделать любой священник на моем месте. Я знаю, что донья Алисия сначала хотела взять для сеньориты компаньонку из монастыря тетушки, но затем сочла, что это будет неудобно, и я приступил к этому заданию.

Так вот, имею честь твердо заявить, что сеньорита Калинда являет собой прекрасный образец послушания, благочестия и смирения. Она не подвержена греху болтливости, прекрасно воспитана, вежлива и всегда готова помочь. Донья аббатиса уже рассказала вам о том, как она помогла найти послушницу из монастыря? Семейство послушницы так и не узнало о побеге, могу вас уверить, так как на прошлой неделе я был у них с пастырским визитом, и они превозносили донью Диану за ее ангельское терпение, выказываемое их дочери, и воздавали хвалу вам за то, что подали такую прекрасную мысль – упечь ее в монастырь.

Сеньорита Калинда научилась читать и писать (я полагаю, что в детстве ее уже учили, но за ненадобностью наука немного забылась) и проводит много времени за изучением Библии. Как вам наверняка сообщила донья Алисия, недавно она приняла крещение и взяла христианское имя Лилия. И хотя она не забывает о своем высоком индианском происхождении, но отныне настроена жить исключительно по законам Божьим и светским, не возвращаясь к предрассудкам племени. В нем же, чему я свидетель, до сих пор бытуют суеверия самые грубые и невежественные. А сеньорита Калинда не такая, и я поддерживаю донью Алисию в убеждении, что вскоре она сможет появляться в обществе, как настоящая знатная дама. Убежден я так еще и потому, что умерший вождь приходился дядей сеньорите и завещал ей все свои богатства. Упомяну также, что если бы Калинда не оставила племя несколько лет назад, то по их обычаям ей пришлось бы выйти замуж за этого дядю, поскольку тогда он еще не был христианином и не знал, что это запрещено. Но сеньорита недавно навестила его, прослышав, что тот болеет, и собственным примером убедила спасти душу хотя бы на смертном одре. Так что теперь она богата и свободна, и донья Алисия ее опекает.

Что же до моей излишней к ней благосклонности, то скажу вам честно, что и в мыслях не держал увлечься сеньоритой Калиндой более, чем позволяет мой сан. Я бесконечно уважаю ее за ценные душевные качества, но ее выдающаяся красота оставляет меня равнодушным, как и полагается священнослужителю. В этом отношении можете быть совершенно покойны, и сеньорита Калинда не предпринимала никаких попыток меня соблазнить. Что же касается слухов о ее превращении в летучую мышь и визитах в казармы, то все это гнусные измышления клеветников! И не будь я священником, вызвал бы на дуэль любого, кто осмелился такое повторить. Дорогой мой дядюшка, разве можно даже помыслить, чтобы такая добропорядочная девушка водила дружбу с солдатами? Представить себе не могу, и знаю, скажи ей кто-нибудь такое, она бы страшно оскорбилась. И поскольку шпагой не могу защитить ее честь, позвольте сделать это хотя бы письмом, а буде необходимо — и перед церковным судом. И если вы уделите мне несколько минут завтра, я хотел бы лично привести вам все доводы, которые не успел изложить в этом письме, а также показать вам драгоценное кольцо, полученное от покойного дядюшки сеньориты Калинды, а ныне Лилии.

Остаюсь ваш благочестивый племянник  
падре Карлос Агос


	5. Chapter 5

22 сентября 1765 года  
где-то в прериях милях в двухстах от Гвадалахары, неподалеку от бывшего индейского поселения

Милая моя донья Алисия,

Прежде всего, позволь тебя успокоить — по зрелом размышлении я решил отказаться от мысли освоить земли в Бразилии, поскольку непролазные джунгли и множество диких животных делают это затруднительным. Поэтому путешествие в дальние края прошло быстро, и я вернулся поближе к тебе и губернатору, дабы закончить возложенную на меня миссию, отрапортовать его высокопревосходительству и вернуться к тебе, моей верной супруге.

До меня дошли письма его преосвященства и доньи аббатисы, и это еще одна причина, побудившая пересмотреть планы. Вижу я, что ты все еще пребываешь в заблуждении, что я изменял супружескому ложу и тем запятнал таинство брака. Но ведь люблю и почитаю как законную жену я только тебя, и никогда не отказывался от своего звания мужа, и никогда не пренебрегал детьми и их воспитанием. А что до взяток, то нельзя называть взятками подарки от торговцев и владельцев гостиниц, преподнесенные в благодарность за содействие в развитии торговли. В конце концов, это принесло в казну дополнительные доходы, а значит, в них есть и моя доля. Согласись, такой логический довод меня целиком оправдывает. И к тому же из своих путешествий я возвращусь не с пустыми руками, а с сокровищами вдвое больше тех денег, что взял с собой на всякий случай. Так что будущее нашей семьи обеспечено.

И не слушай наветы относительно сеньориты Калинды! Все враки недоброжелателей. То верно, что однажды мне пришлось обратиться к ней за помощью, когда потребовалось завязать дружеские отношения с вождем племени, но кроме таковой помощи, представленной сеньоритой охотно, но с должной скромностью, ничего нельзя усмотреть в наших с ней отношениях. И меня очень радует, что она приняла крещение. Надеюсь, что ты станешь оказывать ей покровительство и дальше, но будет лучше, полагаю, если она начнет жить отдельным домом — пусть и с компаньонкой, конечно, — чтобы нас не оскорбила ни одна сплетня, когда я приеду.

А теперь о важном. Донья Диана сообщила в письме, что к нам грядет новый губернатор. Я о нем слышал от друзей, и все сходятся на том, что править он будет никудышно, так как исключительно полагается на волю Божью и людское благоразумие. В первом я, разумеется, не сомневаюсь, а вот второе в наших краях отродясь не водилось, а потому мне кажется, что правление дона Диего не продлится долго. Полковник Уэрта начнет им вертеть, а он слишком жесток, когда нужно брать добрым словом, а не виселицей, поэтому я предвижу в Гвадалахаре сложные времена. А поскольку я хоть и не желал извести нынешнего губернатора, но был бы не против со временем занять его место, то пришла пора об этом позаботиться. Пусть дон Диего покомандует с год (большего я ему не даю), пусть полковник покажет народу свою безжалостность и заодно выдохнется в борьбе с сеньором Элиасом (от него много шуму, но пользы тоже много, своими пламенными речами он завоюет немало сторонников, да и в крючкотворстве поднаторел), а мы покамест воспользуемся сложившимся положением и приобретем фавор при дворе, как бы ни было затруднительно это осуществить через океан. Скажи Эухенио, чтобы отрывался от своих книг и писал письмо епископу Саламанки. Тот в чести у короля, пусть замолвит за меня слово заранее. А мы тем временем примирим нашего епископа со двором и воспользуемся связями доньи Дианы, и так через год заимеем верных друзей в Мадриде. Я же задействую все связи, что у меня есть в Испании, и будем надеяться, что в обозримом будущем ты сможешь назвать себя губернаторшей. После малоспособного правления дона Диего и бесчинств полковника Уэрты (а он не сможет удержаться, чтобы не повесить с дюжину мелких воришек, чем восстановит против себя селян) король назначит меня на эту должность, а я уж не замедлю себя проявить.

Тебе может показаться странным, что я строю планы, даже не прибыв в Гвадалахару, но чем раньше мы начнем, тем лучше. Ты же наноси визиты женам всех знатных идальго нашего города и заручись их поддержкой. Я отпишу и епископу, он охоч до денег и власти, так что наверняка согласится.

Кстати, мне указали, что ты снова видишься с доном Гильельмо. Его связи при дворе нам также пригодятся, это несомненно, но не позволяй ему портить твою репутацию, жена губернатора должна стоять выше грязных слухов.

Мой искренний привет сеньору Давидо и падре Карлосу, которого я помню еще зеленым юнцом. Надеюсь, он тоже нам поможет. А пока считай время до нашей встречи и будь уверена, что все вернется на круги своя и станет даже лучше, не будь я

твой преданный муж  
дон Педро Флорес

30 октября 1765 года  
Записка, нацарапанная в большом расстройстве на клочке бумаги и доставленная посыльным ночью в монастырь из епископского дворца

Сестра,  
Неужели нет никакой возможности отправить дона Педро обратно в Бразилию?

2 ноября 1765 года

Записка, переданная донье Алисии тайком в церкви

А я все равно останусь вашим преданным кабальеро. И предложение мое в силе, только свистните, и ускачем в прерии. Стою, как всегда, под левым окном.


End file.
